


A Night On Rishi

by Evilbob



Series: A Planet To Save Somewhere [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Consent, First Time, M/M, Planet Rishi (Star Wars), Smut, These Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbob/pseuds/Evilbob
Summary: Dropping to the couch in what passed for the living room, I asked, “So, what's next?”“Well, Lana is running data and getting the next pieces on this puzzle sorted before we head off to Yavin Four... and you didn't mean the mission."“We can talk about the mission, if you want,” I put my hands palm up in what Kira called my 'disarming pose', “I just thought...”“...That I invited you here to not talk about saving the galaxy.”
Relationships: Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Series: A Planet To Save Somewhere [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148987
Kudos: 2





	A Night On Rishi

“A pirate, really?” I said after Theron closed the safe house door behind me.

“It was a good cover story to keep people from looking too closely and recognizing you. I couldn't exactly send a message that said, 'don't wear your Jedi gear',” he shrugged in the way he did, that somehow included his hips. Seeing them flex like that made my breath hitch.

“They thought I was a cannibal!”

“No one suspected you were involved.”

“I guess that's fair. I'm not terribly good at the stealth or subterfuge things.”

“You don't say.”

I noticed he wasn't wearing his boots, so I followed suit and left mine at the door.

Dropping to the couch in what passed for the living room, I asked, “So, what's next?”

“Well, Lana is running data and getting the next pieces on this puzzle sorted before we head off to Yavin Four... and you didn't mean the mission.”

“We can talk about the mission, if you want,” I put my hands palm up in what Kira called my 'disarming pose', “I just thought...”

“...That I invited you here to not talk about saving the galaxy.”

“It was the impression I got.”

Theron flushed, “Do you want a drink?”

“I'd love one,” I told him, smiling.

“Let's see, I have tea, Soulean Brandy, Mantellian Fungolager, some shitty wine, and... instant caf,” he asked from the small kitchen.

“How drunk do I have to get you to talk about that kiss?”

“I, uh. It depends. Do you want to talk about that kiss?” his head popped out from around the corner.

I took that as my chance and stood, clearing the space between us in three steps, putting my right hand on his cheek and jaw, the other on the door frame, “Honestly, I'd rather just kiss you again.”

“Oh,” he said quietly and lifted his face to meet mine in another kiss.

Our first kiss had a fumbling passion to it, this time was more deliberate. Settled in for the night we were no longer in a rush or worrying about awkward interruptions. But behind the kiss, was still that ferocious desire, born from months of repressing our wants in order to stay on mission.

Kissing him was galaxies different from kissing Kira. She was soft skin and curves, with lips that seemed to soak in any kiss they were given, as if they were saving the memory of it for later. Kissing her was always to follow her lead, her path, her tangents. Her lips were ecstasy and tumult. But Theron, oh! He was soft skin yes, but hard edges. His stubble, rough against my face, sparked at the core of my being. He was contained, but just barely, and his lips mirrored my own in force, in speed, and in hunger.

I realized my left hand was no longer on the wall. It had brought itself to the other side of his face, my thumbs playing under his strong jaw. On a whim I stroked my thumb up his throat and the noise he let out practically caused my knees to buckle right there in the doorway to the kitchen. It was full of a need that called out to something inside me. His left hand squeezed on the underside of my bicep while the right, which had been holding my side, fell away. Theron's head fell backwards and his eyes opened to look at me through dark lashes, as he took a deep almost shaky breath.

“Welp, I think I forgot about the drinks,” he said, a smile picking at the corners of his mouth.

“I don't think all the Soulean Brandy in the galaxy would have made that better.”

“Hm,” he intoned, nodding in agreement.

My hands felt at a loss with his face pulled back from me, so I let one drop to my side, the other gently caressed his upper arm.

Turning slightly away from me, he put his hand back on my side, “Join me back in the living room? It's more comfortable than standing in a doorway.”

I smiled at him and followed, realizing only as I was sitting down that my stomach was fluttering around like a can-cell.

“Everything ok?” Theron asked as he sat down next to me, our knees touching.

“It might have just occurred to me that I'm nervous.”

“About what? Yavin Four?” His eyebrow was raised and with his implants it gave him a very sarcastic look.

“Oh, no. I mean I probably should be nervous about that, but I don't tend to get nervous about upcoming missions,” I paused, “it's not useful, and I know the Force will guide me.”

“Then what makes this Jedi Knight nervous?”

“You.”

“Wait, what? Me? How? Why?” The look on Theron's face was priceless.

My hands quietly signed in my lap while I struggled to find words, “I. Um. So.”

His eyes suddenly appeared to understand, “Oh. You've never...”

“Not with...” I gestured towards him.

“Another cyborg?”

Before I could fully process what he said, Theron doubled over laughing. I joined in as my brain caught up.

“I'm sorry, your face was just so earnest and distraught, I had to try and lighten the mood,” he said, still smiling about his very bad joke.

“Well, you are technically correct.”

“We don't have to do anything more than we have so far.”

“I want to. Stars. I want to so badly. You kiss me and every ounce of my being ignites in wanting more.”

“Oh, that gives me all sorts of wonderful ideas,” he said rolling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Should I be worried?”

“Only if you don't like fun.”

I reached my hand towards him, “Lead the way.”

He took my hand as he stood and pulled me up from the couch. I was surprised by how much stronger he was than he looked. He spun us so that he and my arm were both behind my back and he was in a position to lead me towards the bedroom. This plan was cut short by a muffled 'krffnghll' from low on my shoulder blade.

“You're too tall.”

I craned my head to look backwards as much as possible, and caught sight of the top of his head, his eye coming just to the top of my shoulder. I stifled a laugh.

I slid my other hand into his and stepped sideways, freeing the hand he had pinned behind me, I motioned forward, “After you.”

Once we had reached the bedroom Theron turned to face me again. He began by caressing the side of my face with his fingers and I found myself leaning into his hand like a Lothcat demanding to be pet.

He smiled, moving his hand to the nape of my neck and bringing my face towards him. The kiss was hungry. I put my hands on his hips, feeling his hip bones under my fingers and pulled him closer. He made a pleased noise between our lips and the vibration of it sent another wave of desire cascading through my body.

And then his mouth was no longer on mine and I thought dying might be preferable, until. He began kissing along my jaw, slow and deliberate, his free hand going to my belt. He nipped gently at the underside of my chin and I let out an involuntary moan as he began kissing slowly down the front of my throat, putting just the hint of pressure on my larynx with his lips. When he reached the base of my throat he pressed his tongue into the cavity before taking the edge of my clavicle in his teeth. My belt hit the floor and his hands slid under my robe and up my shoulders, lifting the loose fabric off of me and dropping it to the floor.

In a moment of clarity I was able to bring my attention to the beautiful man in front of me. I followed his lead and unbuckled his belt, although my movements were much more clumsy, and required both hands. I set the belt on the foot of the bed as I turned my attention to the red jacket he always wore. As I removed it, I leaned down and kissed his neck, taking a moment to enjoy the Rishi tinted smell of him. His face was still bruised from his capture by the Revanites, but it didn't seem to be causing him pains any longer.

I placed the jacket next to his belt and when I turned back he smiled at me, saying, “Such a proper Jedi.”

I couldn't help but laugh.

“Let me show you,” he said, sliding his hands under my tunic and up my sleeves, practically disappearing beneath the fabric himself as he raised my arms. He lifted and my tunic went sprawling towards the floor, his hands were wrapped around my forearms, our chests pressed together.

And then he was on the move again, kissing slowly down my chest, running his finger tips down the back of my biceps. Running them along my sides, tilted so that his nails just scratched the skin, as he slowly knelt in front of me. His hands were on my hips, his thumbs tucked inside the waistband of my pants.

Breathe.

Focus.

Breathe.

My body shuddered as his hand went to my fly, caressing me slowly through the fabric on his way.

I had thought I was aroused before, but as my pants slid down my legs into a pool at my feet, and Theron hooked his teeth into the waistband of my undersash, my body informed me in no uncertain terms that I had been mistaken.

He looked up at me through dark eyelashes with a devilish grin, “I was going to ask if you wanted me to keep going, but I think I got my answer.”

I swallowed hard, “Now you're just...” I had to pause as he slid a hand up the back of my thigh, “toying with me.”

“A little.”

I let out a quiet growl as his fingernails bit into my inner thigh.

“But I wanted to make you feel good, and watching those expressions. Mmmmh, is really satisfying.”

I shook again as his fingers stretched upwards along the inside of my thigh, now playing gently over my skin.

“Let's stop this standing stuff. I think you might fall over if I do much more.”

I could only nod.

He stood, putting his hands on my hips, pausing once on his way back up to gently bite my nipple and then flick it with his tongue. He turned me so my back was facing the bed and then with an uproarious laugh, gently pushed me over backwards. Without thinking I stretched out with the Force to cushion my landing, and Theron laughed more, “Now that's the kind of inappropriate Force use I can get behind.” He had climbed onto the bed as well and was on his knees next to me, still in his shirt and pants.

I sat up and reached for his shirt. My removal of his shirt was much less elegant than he had with mine, but he didn't seem to mind when I began kissing his chest.

His skin was smooth, with a light patch of dark hairs over his breastbone. I traced my fingers along the edge of his left ear, across his jaw and over his bottom lip, and then down his throat, like I had done earlier. That got the same moan as the first time, and I tucked that knowledge away for later. Leaning in I kissed him once, and then began kissing his neck, paying special attention to the area that had gotten me moans with a touch.

His breathing became slower and deeper as I kissed, and I decided that, I was a Jedi, I could multitask, so I began to undo the fly on his pants as I continued kissing him.

That's where everything went wrong.

Jedi or not, I am not coordinated enough to open someone else's fly, while completely enthralled with the taste of them and the feel of their moaning vibrating on my lips.

Theron, his eyes alight, came to my rescue. Pushing his hip up off the bed with leverage from one hand his other opened his fly and expertly slid his pants off. All without breaking our contact.

“Are you sure you're not force sensitive?” I asked, before kissing his collarbone.

“Mmmph, nope. Just highly skilled,” even without seeing his face, I could imagine the smirk he wore. And I realized that it was all he was left wearing at this point, because his undershorts had come off with his pants.

My hand took this knowledge and immediately went to his hip, the feeling of his bare skin on mine making my chest flush. He took this touch as the invitation it was, and in a graceful motion he had removed my hand from his hip by the wrist, laying me down on the bed, hand held above my head, and him straddling my waist. His other hand looped behind my neck and pulled me into a kiss, pressing our chests together. I could feel his heartbeat through my ribs, mimicking the speed of my own. Sitting on my lap he had my cock pinned between the light layer of my undersash and his inner thighs, the base of his putting just the slightest pressure on my own.

Kissing me again he said, “You say the word, and I'll stop,” as he began to once again kiss his way down my chest.

He slid himself to the side as he reached my waist, and with a triumphant tug, removed my undersash. One hand then bringing itself to cup my balls, while the other wrapped around the base. I found myself wishing I could properly see him, but when his lips slid slowly over the head, that voice was silenced by the sheer ecstasy of surprise. The suction he added sent new waves through my body, but when his tongue pushed past that seal and down the shaft I couldn't hold back the quake it sent through me, or the moan that tumbled past my own lips. He kissed down and back up with flicks of his tongue, and I could imagine him smiling every time it made my hips jump.

When he had reached the head again, he did so much at once that my mind could hardly keep pace. The hand at the base of my cock began to squeeze rhythmically, his mouth slid back down over the head, but continued taking more of me into his mouth, and one of the fingers that had been cradling my balls pressed into the soft space just behind them. He was bobbing his head up and down slowly, running his tongue in circles around my head every time he reached the top.

Breathe.

Focus.

Br...

And then the hand around my dick was gone and he had taken my cock even deeper into his mouth, was I feeling it hit the back of his throat?

“Aohh, Stars!” I gasped out as I realized I was about to climax.

My hands were rhythmically making fists above my head, silently screaming 'yes!'.

Theron slid his mouth back up my cock and then plunged down on it again, and yes, that was the back of his throat I was feeling. His free hand was now gripping my ass. Faster now he took my entire cock between his lips and stroked up and down, pausing momentarily as it hit it's deepest point.

As much as I wanted this pleasure to continue, after just a few more of those deep thrusts I couldn't hold it back any longer. My whole body tensed and shook as my hips bucked forwards. Theron immediately moved his other hand to my ass, and both of them pulled me deeper into him as I felt the hot release wash over me. He pulled himself back slightly and sucked hard, his tongue pressing into the underside, and then letting go.

I let out a soft moan, and he kissed the inside of my thigh. Pressing our bodies together he slid himself back up my body until our faces were nearly touching. He buried his face into my neck, mumbling something about good, and kissing my jaw. His face above mine, he looked down at me, not a hint of tiredness on his face.

“That. Oh. That was...”

Theron chuckled, pulling at my lip with his thumb, “I'm just getting started. If you're up for more.”

My body shook with anticipation, and the warm tingle flushed down from my head.

“Will I get a chance to make you feel as amazing as you just made me feel?”

Squeezing my hip with his free hand he replied, “If the way you kiss me is any indication, you're going to make my head swim.”

I smiled, “I feel a little uncomfortable pushing you down like you did to me.”

“Oh, that's not what I had in mind. Not to say I don't think you would give an amazing blow job, but right now I want nothing more than to fuck you.”

I would be shocked to find out that my heart did not actually skip a beat in that moment. From our first kiss tonight in the safe house, my thoughts kept coming back to the image of him fucking me and how much my body was screaming for that. And now he was telling me, point blank, that's what he wanted.

“Please,” I didn't realize I was saying it until it escaped my lips.

He laughed, high and light, but not in a way that felt mocking. I turned onto my side as he slid off the bed. Grabbing his jacket and belt he dumped them unceremoniously next to his duffle near the far wall. Theron dug in his bag for a moment, crouching naked and giving me quite the view of his toned body. He was muscular, but slim. With clothes on he looked small and unassuming, but without them I could see he had probably spent as much time in strength and combat training as most Jedi. He made a happy noise and stood back up, a bounce in his step, a small bottle in his hand.

Instead of hopping back onto the bed where he had left it, he continued around the other side. When I began to roll over to face him, he gave me that mischievous grin of his; that was starting to invoke certain feelings in my chest, and shook his head in a slight no. My eyebrows arched but I complied, I had decided to let him lead, and by the stars he hadn't steered me wrong yet.

Theron stretched himself out behind me, propping his head up on one hand, while the other hand lazily traced designs on my skin. I could feel his heartbeat and his slow breathing. Our skin felt blissful pressed together.

“Everything ok?” I asked.

“Mmhuh, yeah. Just. You feel good under my hands.”

“Well, your hands feel really good on my skin.”

He didn't respond in words, but instead began kissing my neck, and sparks shot through my body from the point of each contact. His right hand stopped caressing the skin at my side and moved towards my back and lower. A shiver went up my spine. I could feel him smile into my neck.

“I'm going to start slow. I'm going to start gentle. And if anything is too much, you just tell me,” He whispered into my ear as his hand began slowly circling the skin on my ass, bringing his fingers closer to my asshole with each rotation.

My hands responded, but he wouldn't have known what that was even if he could see it from his vantage point, “Ok,” I said breathlessly. I had been wanting this all night, wanting this for weeks, but now I was getting it and time just seemed to stop.

Theron moved his hand for a moment and there was a noise behind me that I couldn't quite place, but when it returned his fingers were slick and cool. Slowly one pressed into me and it felt... strange.

Breathe.

He was kissing my neck, his left hand playing through the hair on my head, while his finger slowly thrust in and out of my ass and my body began to lean into how good it felt. And then there were two. And the stretch had just a momentary tinge of pain but was overlaid was a feeling of pleasure that shouldn't have surprised me given how the blow job had made me feel.

He started interspersing small bites along my shoulder in between the kisses and then purred into my ear, “Roll onto your stomach.”

I did as asked and he twisted his hand palm down I realized as he curled his fingers inside me while he continued to gently thrust. He didn't even stop as he moved himself to be straddling below my hips, and the anticipation of what that meant made my whole body flush with longing. I heard the noise from before again and his fingers were no longer inside me. He leaned down, pressing his stomach to my back and kissed the lobe of my ear. I could feel his hand still behind me, and the heat of his cock, sitting between my ass cheeks. Then slowly he lifted his hips and I could feel the tip of him pressing at me. He wrapped his free arm under and around my chest as he pressed a single long deep kiss into my shoulder blade and rocked his hips forward.

The movements were deliberate, short strokes, playing just at the opening to my ass with the head of his cock, pulling back when it met resistance. But after a few of these strokes my body relaxed into the delight of what was happening.  
“Everything ok?” he asked quietly.

I murmured something in the affirmative.

And in that affirmation he thrust harder. Not painfully so, but enough to pass what I could only describe as a band of resistance. My back arched and I moaned deeply, turning my face to try and find his, to find his lips. Was anything supposed to feel this good?

This new rhythm was still reserved and gentle but each thrust was deeper and each thrust felt like it was setting my core on fire. Pinned under me I could feel myself getting another erection.

Theron found my lips and kissed me, harder and more passionate than it felt like he had done before, his arm riding up my chest to bring his hand to my neck to play along the skin there. His other arm had looped up under my arm, pressing us together and giving him leverage.

“Is this what you wanted?”

I managed a breathless “Yes.”

“Do you want more?”

“Stars, yes,” That was easier to get out, and as it passed my lips I found out what was meant by more.

The rhythm picked up speed as he pressed deeper and faster into my ass, connecting with something that sent a throbbing pulse of desire surging through my body crotch first. After just a couple of these deep strokes I realized that my moans were getting louder and I turned my head to bite down on the pillow before I yelled.

Theron let out a muffled noise into my shoulder as he pulled me closer and began fucking me even faster. His breathing was becoming irregular, and his heartbeat was thundering through my spine. Everything felt so glorious, and I tried to move my hips backwards to meet his thrusts. This sent him over the edge as he buried his cock fully into my ass with a full body shudder and the feeling of his climax warm inside me. He pulled me closer and up off the bed as his back tensed with the release, and then gently let go, but not pulling out.

“Caraya's soul, you feel amazing,” he said peppering my back with more kisses. These were fast pinpricks compared to the hunger from before.

“You're one to talk. I. Mmm. I'm not sure how...” I trailed off, not entirely sure where I was going with that.

He wrapped his arms more around my chest, and dug his face gently into the crook of my neck, breathing beginning to slow. His body was wrapped all around me, and everything was bliss.

“You're going to hate me in a minute.”

“What? Why?” Had something gone wrong. My breath caught and I had to force down a wave of panic.

“Hush, I'm sorry. Just trying to be funny,” he began slowly pulling out, “but I can't stay like this forever.”

I understood why he had joked that this would make me hate him. The feeling of him pulling out was pleasurable at first, and his cock seemed almost thicker, but when it slipped entirely out, my body realized that this round was over.

“Oh.”

A light laugh over my shoulder. He was still holding me and nuzzling into my neck.

“I should get you cleaned up, your crew might never let you live it down if you return from a night out on Rishi, sticky.”

All of a sudden that burst of passion flared in my chest again, “You'll join me then?”

“If you'd like company.”

“That would be delicious. I. I mean,” good job brain, “Wonderful.”

Laughing again, Theron climbed off of me, “Well, how about both. Both sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I've written since I was a teenager who had never actually had sex, so be kind.  
> Also I spent WAY too much time figuring out what a slightly repressed Jedi would call things, and also got hung up on things like "It can't be an adam's apple, that doesn't make sense."  
> Thank you to LyraNgalia for listening to my whining about how hard this one was to get out of my brain and onto digital paper.  
> This might get a second chapter, we'll see what my brain decides. There will be a short follow up story between our disaster Jedi and Kira, but I'm not sure when that'll happen.


End file.
